To be a Leader
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: To be a leader isn't easy, Wash learned that the hard way


**This just came to my randomly while I was lying wide awake in bed the other night and thought it was a good idea. So, here ya go. My first ever first person fic. Enjoy**

* * *

Being a leader is hard, especally when things go wrong and everyone is either upset of panicking. At this point you must keep a level head and have your wits about it. It's hard I admit, but it's part of the job. If you panic then everything goes into chaos and nothing can fix it, but if you keep calm then slowly but surely everyone else will calm down as well. The toughest part is not getting frustrated when this happens but you must not show your frustration if you do end up being frustrated, you must stay calm on the outside to assure your team that you are strong.

If one of your teammates is upset you must do your best to calm them down and comfort them. It may not be your faovirte thing, probably just the opposite in fact, but you must help your team to be at their best both physically and mentally. When they break down or fall apart you have to help them get back on their feet and keep going, even if you think you're better off without them. They may not believe a word you say but you must try anyway.

You must also know your team inside and out and know how they tick. You must know hot to get them to listen and obey your orders, sometimes this is hard but it can be done. You're team can fight sometimes but you must be tightly woven at the core. if someone goes missing or leaves the team you go after them, even if the rest of the team doesn't want to help get them back. Every teammember is important, even if the others don't think so.

And ever though your team may annoying you and get on your nerves you must always be there for them.

You NEVER abandon your team.

I am Agent Washington and I never knew that being a leader was so hard. I got stuck with the craziest team ever, of all time. They hardly ever make sense, they argue all the time, and I just don't know what to do with them sometimes. There are even moments when i feel like their parent instead of their leader. I have counted to three to get some of them to go to their rooms or line up, yelled at them to stop pulling on each others hair, told them stories, played with them... though, in some small way, that's how this team ticks, how they run. They're adults but sometimes I need to treat them like children, and they act like it too.

Tucker teases Caboose and makes him cry sometimes, Caboose steals Tucker's things, Grif and Simmons argue all the time, Sarge insults and teases Grif at every chance, and Donut tries to cheer them all up (though only succeeds in annoying us all). I cant count all the times I have screamed and yelled at them to be quiet, told Caboose to give back Tucker's stuff, and smacked Tucker across the face for something he said to Caboose.

But they're my team and I've learned to cope (even if it was very hard).

I learned the Caboose responds well to praise and being explained things in great detail, he's a good kid he's just not very smart. Tucker needs to be talked to firmly and can't be allowed to get a word in edgewise until I have gotten my point across otherwise he's never going to listen to me, he doesn't hate Caboose he just gets frustrated is all. Grif and Simmons? They're just an old married couple, that's all I have to say on the manner of the arguing. Though indivually I've learned that Grif likes being talked to like a person, not a soldier or a lazy fatass but a human being, and is most happy to listen if given oreos.

Simmons? I can actually talk to him like an adult most of the time, though sometimes he can be very stubborn and just simply wants to do things his way because he thinks he's so smart, which he is he just thinks he's much smarter than he really is. Donut is pretty good at listening to me and can be persuaded most of the time but sometimes he just either doesn't care about what I'm saying or ignores me because someone else is talking at the same time about something more interesting. The one who is most trying on my patience is Sarge, who thinks he is a genius and that no one else can even match up to his brilliance, but I've learned to trick him into most things or use Grif or Simmons to manipulate him.

And on long nights when Tucker and Caboose are arguing over stupid things that I don't even care about to the point of not evening know what they're arguing about, it takes some yelling and some counting to get them to their rooms, and when they don't get to their rooms before I count to five... well, let's just say I found a very interesting energy whip lying around.

Anyway, I have found that being a leader can be very hard and tiring and sometimes you just want to choke some of them sometimes, but as much as you want to you can't. You'll regret it afterwards. I know I did when I betrayed them to the Meta, shot Donut and killed their robot, Lopez. Sure, I made it right in the end but I still feel bad for it. One time Caboose even brought it up and he talked about it with Tucker for a long time, of course I was worried about this. But it turns out that they don't care anymore about what I did, they care that I'm here for them now and that's all that matters.

You want to know what the most important thing I learned about being a leader is? What quality that must be present for all of this to work out...?

Family. You have to be like family.

Like I said before, these guys argue pretty much 24/7 and I am breaking up fights all the time, but isn't that what families do? They fight and argue and say that they hate each other, but at their cores they don't really mean it, they would risk their lives for each other. And that's just what a team is, a family. Being a leader is hard, but in the end you always have your team to back you up when the going gets tough.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Constellation: And may it be the best day ever, of all time**


End file.
